


Morning Sun

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kiss Me Zine, Kiss at Dawn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Shiro thinks Lance looks beautiful in the morning light.





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one of the two pieces I work for 'Kiss Me: An Unofficial Shance Zine'. A lot of people worked really hard on the zine and I highly recommend you check it out! You can find the FREE download form [here](https://goo.gl/forms/moyFXYlywKEjgj842).

Lance sighs, leaning against the dock, the water around him a little too chilly for his liking. But Shiro had insisted they watch the sunrise from the water. 

“Why did we have to do this again?” 

“Because it's our last day here and I wanted to make it one we’ll remember forever.” Shiro grins lacing his fingers between Lance’s. 

“I don’t think I’ll forget this trip anytime soon, Shiro. The whole thing has been amazing all thanks to you. We really don’t need to freeze our asses off at the asscrack of dawn to make it memorable.” 

His boyfriend huffs, squeezing his hand, eyes trained on the skyline. 

“The second I try to do something romantic you talk shit.” 

Letting go of Shiro’s hand, Lance folds his arms over chest and sighs, “Freezing our asses off isn’t romantic, Takashi.” 

“Just wait, okay? You look really beautiful in the first morning light.” 

Lance hums, leaning against Shiro’s solid form, “You say it like I don’t always look beautiful.” 

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro groans, “you know what I mean.” 

Lance chuckles, snaking his arms around Shiro’s waist. 

“This would be cute if you actually wanted to cuddle me and weren’t just trying to steal my body heat.” 

“I’m not trying to steal your body heat. I’m just trying to use your tits as a pillow.” 

Shiro sighs, wondering why the hell he puts up with Lance’s shit. 

“Can the sun just rise already so we go back in and sleep,” his boyfriend complains, burying his face into Shiro’s warm chest. 

“Just be patient, I think you’ll like what I have planned.” 

“Mm, I better.” 

Shiro grins and shakes his head. If Lance doesn’t like it there has seriously got to be something wrong with him. 

“Seriously though, why the hell did you have to drag me out here this early, Shiro?”

“Because,” Shiro starts, “you’re really important to me and I’ve had the best time with you here. I always have the best time with you, Lance. I want to continue to have the best time with you for the rest of my life. You mean the absolute world to me so I wanted to bring you out here this morning to watch the sunrise with you. I want to make sure you remember this day, this whole vacation even, for the rest of your life.” He rambles on for probably too long, not really getting his point across to Lance. 

“Where are you going with this?” 

“What I’m trying to say is, I want to marry you, Lance. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to wake up every morning next to, I mean, I already get to do that and I’m incredibly lucky. I just… I want to be able to call you mine for the rest of our lives. I love you, so much, I can’t even begin to explain how much I love you.” 

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Lance whispers, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. “Are you serious?” 

Shiro chuckles, his voice shaking as he speaks, “Of course I’m serious, Lance. Will you marry me?” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the small black box that has called his pocket home for the past few weeks. 

Lance nods, holding out his left hand for Shiro to slide the ring onto his finger right as the sun finally begins to rise, casting a beautiful golden light over Lance, illuminating his radiant skin. 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Shiro mumbles, brushing a few tears off of Lance’s rosy cheeks. 

“So do you,” Lance grins, wrapping his arms around his fiance’s neck. “Thank you for this, Shiro, I really wasn’t expecting this at all but this is honestly the best way to end this trip.” 

Shiro nods, getting lost in the deep blue of Lance’s eyes. He leans, pressing their lips together for one of the most passionate kisses they have ever shared. 

“I love you,” Shiro mumbles against his lips.

“I love you too.” 

— 

Lance stretches out, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Normally he would never be up this early in the morning but today is a special day. Today, 5 years ago Shiro proposed to him at dawn. The two of them shared one of the best mornings they’ve ever had together, both of them holding the memory of it near and dear to their hearts.

“Shiro,” Lance whispers, gently shaking his shoulder. 

Shiro groans, rolling over to look up at Lance, eyes heavy unable to focus properly. “What time is it?” He rubs his eyes, already wanting to go back to sleep. 

“Pretty early and I know we stayed up pretty late last night but I really want to go out and watch the sunrise with you this morning.” 

Shiro cracks a smile and pulls Lance close. “Aw, you big sap.” 

Lance hums, sliding his chilly fingers up his husband's shirt, “Five years ago today you pulled me out into the water to watch the sunrise. Now I'm doing the same, but with less water, because I don't feel like freezing my ass off right now.” 

Shiro chuckles, pulling Lance close to him to press a quick kiss to his lips, “We could just open the curtains and watch the sunrise from here.” 

Rolling his eyes Lance pulls himself out of the bed, trying to drag Shiro along with him. With great struggle does get him out of the bed and into the backyard of their vacation home. The two settle down into the warm sand, hands intertwined between them. 

“I thought you hated being up this early, babe.” Shiro leans into Lance, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I do, but you make the early mornings worth it.” 

Shiro hums, rubbing gentle circles into Lance’s side, the morning sun casting a gorgeous golden light over the both of them. “You always look so beautiful in the morning light.” 

“So do you, big guy.” 

“I love you, Lance” 

“Forever and always?” 

“Forever and always,” Shiro confirms, leaning in to kiss Lance with as much passion as he can muster in the early morning hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and if you like my work consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro%20rel=)?


End file.
